ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate
Kate & Chris: FusionMania is 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction buddy action-comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios. It is the sequel to Kate & Chris (2007). It is being written and directed by Mike Mitchell and Eric Stern, and co-written by Nicholas Stoller, Erica Rivinoja, and Mike Reiss. Anne Hathaway, Elijah Wood, Justin Long and Kelsey Grammer will all reprise their roles from the previous installment, They will be joined by Jenny Slate, Josh Gad, Jim Parsons, James Corden, Harland Williams, Katie Crown, Dan Fogler, Kate McKinnon, Ariel Winter, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, Anna Kendrick, Ty Burrell, Allison Janney, Kevin Hart, Peter Dinklage, and Patton Oswalt who will voice the new characters introduced in this film. The film was released in RealD 3D on March 2, 2018, by 20th Century Fox. Kate & Chris: FusionMania is also GoAnimate Studios's first independently-produced motion picture by Go!Studios after its purchase in March 2017. Plot Coming soon! Production It was scheduled to be released in 2009 but was delayed for two years until production was cancelled in late 2011 due to script issues. However, in June 2015, it was announced that the Kate & Chris sequel, now known as Kate & Chris: FusionMania, was revived and back into development by GoAnimate Studios again, and would be released into theaters on November 3, 2017, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the first book. But however, it was delayed to March 2, 2018 to avoid competition with Puppet Pals: Collsion Course. Unlike the first film being animated at Blue Sky Studios, The second film is animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music In August 2017, it had been confirmed that Mark Mancina and John Powell would be composing the score for the film. Most of the soundtrack comes from old songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and modern times. This was because Eric Stern is so fascinated with nostalgia that he wanted this film to be unique as well. Release Main article: ''Kate & Chris: FusionMania/Release dates Kate & Chris: FusionMania is scheduled to be released on March 2, 2018 by in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D (China and Thailand only). The film's theatrical release will be preceded by Love! an original GoAnimate Studios short written and directed by Eric Newman. The film premiered on February 25, 2018 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. The film will have a limited IMAX 3D release in the United States on April 6, 2018 The film was originally scheduled for release on November 3, 2017, but the release date was later assigned to Puppet Pals: Collsion Course. The release was then postponed multiple times; the first delay was to February 16, 2018 before it was shifted to March 23, 2018, but then was moved once again a month back to February 9, 2018 to avoid competition with Paramount Animation's Gnomeo & Juliet: Sherlock Gnomes. By November 2017, the release date was moved to March 2, 2018. Marketing The first teaser for the film was released on September 22, 2017 and was later attached to The Lego Ninjago Movie. It was also shown before My Little Pony: The Movie, Puppet Pals: Collsion Course, The Star and Coco (2017). The first theatrical trailer was released on December 15, 2017 and was shown before ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, ''and ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. The second and final theatrical trailer was released on January 12, 2018, and was shown before Paddington 2, Peter Rabbit, Black Panther, and Early Man. A tie-in video game titled Kate & Chris: FusionMania was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Fox and GoAnimate partnered with McDonald's to release eight Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including Kellogg's, Funko, and others. Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 81% based on 161 reviews, with an average rating of 6.9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Though it often feels like a rehashing of the first 2007 classic, Kate & Chris: FusionMania continues the franchise's colorfully animated virtue with its blasts of laugh and joy to keep family audience entertained."